Stay one shot
by Dontyoujustlovethisname
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice but it wouldn't kill me to have some criticism. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! These are one-shots of cute Puckleberry moments. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Everything in italics is a flashback. "No you can't go Noah I need you right now and you've helped me so much, I'm just now beginning to find myself again after….you know what ha


_**This is my first story so please be nice but it wouldn't kill me to have some criticism. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**_

_**These are one-shots of cute Puckleberry moments.**_

_**No beta so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Everything in italics is a flashback.**_

* * *

"_No you can't go Noah I need you right now and you've helped me so much, I'm just now beginning to find myself again after….you know what happened." Rachel half yelled half sobbed to her best friend and secret crush._

"_Look I have to go I can't stay, but I know you can do this and I believe in you alright?" Noah asked Rachel feeling guilty for just up and leaving her without a warning but he had no choice, his mom is forcing him to a boarding school 1,000 miles away. _

_Rachel nodded slowly and started walking towards Noah, when she reached him she gripped his shirt and just sobbed into his shoulder for the rest of the night. Rachel fell asleep; Noah knew that was his chance to leave without crying himself. He threw a blanket over her small, thin body, wrote a note and quietly snuck out the door but not before kissing her forehead and whispering his last "I love you" and letting a few tears slip from his now dull eyes._

* * *

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

Rachel's P.O.V

Oh God suck it in Rachel you can't cry in front of all these people they'll probably think you're weak and easy to break down. Just when I was about to sing again I hear a familiar voice cut me off

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay.

I turn and suddenly I am crying really hard but I keep the strength to finish out the song. I join in the chorus with him

Ooh the reason I hold on

Ooh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay, stay.

I want you to stay, oh.

We finish the song and I run and hug him and then realize how mad I am that he left me without even giving me a warning and now he is back and thinks that I would just forgive him the very second he walked through the door. Well he can think twice because it's going to take a lot to get forgiveness from me after what he did. I decided to finally take a step back and look into those precious hazel orbs and then run off. (Rather dramatically)

* * *

Noah's P.O.V

What the heck was that, she hugged me liked I've been dead all this time and then she just takes a step back and looks up at me and runs off, rather dramatically, but I'll never tell her that. I turn to look at the glee club and notice the glares from all the girls and the confused looks from all the guys. I forgot that they didn't know what had happened, of course Rachel would tell the girls and not the guys. I turn to the glee club and open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it because I don't have any words to explain what just happened and why it happened only because I don't know what happened and why it just happened. Instead I run after Rachel. After about 30 minutes of searching for her I drive to her house to find her puke green Volkswagen, I always thought it was kind of cute, off topic anyways I run inside and find her in her bedroom. She's lying on the bed with a tear stained face just staring up at her lavender ceiling which now has a picture of me and her during prom. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Rachel had just come downstairs looking stunning in her tan strapless prom gown. All I could do was stare and mention how beautiful she looked. After what seemed like an hour of picture taking (thanks Mr. Berrys) we finally got in my rusty old baby and drove to the prom. When we got there people parted like the Red Sea for us, I remember the look of utter shock and confusion on Rachel's gorgeous face. I look to her and I say…_

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_You shall" she replied back._

_I remember we danced the whole when the prom was almost over we went to take our pictures and say goodbye to our friends from the glee club. After we got done with that I took her back to her house and she asked me to come inside. I get nervous because her dads are in the room right next to us and I don't want to get on their bad side so I ask her why she wanted me to come inside and she said…_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out" she said with a flirty grin on her face_

_Did somebody spike the punch, because I have never heard THE RACHEL BARBRA BERRY talk this way before? Oh well I guess I'll just have to see how this all plays out. We walk into her house and into her bedroom. She tells me to wait on the bed while she changes. She goes into the bathroom and changes into her pjs. She comes back out and hits me with a total bomber._

"_So let's have a movie marathon." _

_I let go of a breath that didn't even know I was holding. I realize how goofy I look just sitting so I finally reply with my signature smirk._

"_Got Fight Club?" _

_She grins and nods her head excitedly. That night we watched movies until five in the morning. Rachel fell asleep half way through Fight Club. All I remember is kissing her on the forehead and saying I love you to her before falling asleep to the moving words on the ending credits._

* * *

I wake up from my little flashback and Rachel is now staring at me like I've gone mad.

"What?" I say breaking the awkward silence and staring.

"I've been calling your name for like 10 minutes now and you have been just standing there staring at the ceiling, what is wrong with you Noah? First you show up out of nowhere, and now you're in my room having a staring contest with my ceiling, are you mentally okay?" She rambles on but that's all I caught before I shut her up with a big kiss. I pull away after a few seconds and see the look of anger, shock, and happiness altogether.

"Oh Noah I'm so sorry for being so distant and mean, It just took a long time to forget you or at least try to and then your back again and I still love you and…." She stopped and sighed. "Forget it let's get back together I missed you so much." With that she gave me a big kiss on the lips and that's when I realized that she was the one and will always be.

_**The song used in this story was Stay- Rihanna (Ft. Mikky Ekko) Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback maybe? R&R?**_


End file.
